Markiplier
Mark Edward Fischbach (born ) is a popular American vlogging and gaming YouTuber known by his username, Markiplier. He mainly uploads playthroughs of various video games, most notably horror games, such as Neverending Nightmares, Amnesia: The Dark Descent, SCP – Containment Breach, Five Nights at Freddy's, and many others. His full-toned voice, in-depth style of gameplay commentary and multiple charitable acts have spanned a highly successful YouTube career. About He has accumulated more than 18 million subscribers, and fans make a milestone video every time he hits a 1,000,000 milestone to show his fans his gratitude and often includes news about upcoming projects. He is often considered to be the "most caring YouTuber" due to his heartfelt appreciation to his viewers and his tendency to show his emotion on camera. He is primarily known for his videos pertaining to Slender, SCP: Containment Breach, Drunk Minecraft, Cry Of Fear, Amnesia Custom Stories, Five Nights at Freddy's, and Happy Wheels Highlights. His online handle (Markiplier) is a combination of his first name, Mark, and the word 'Multiplier'. He currently works with a few people, Tyler, his long time best friend since 4th grade, who mostly helps Mark with upcoming projects and events. Ethan, a blue haired guy who runs the channel CrankGameplays and is most known for helping Mark edit videos Mark does. Kathryn, Mark's editor and good friend, who also is a good friend of Amy. And Amy, Mark's girlfriend who mostly helps Mark plan events (Read more about Amy below). All 4 have been shown in recent videos. Mark is currently in a relationship with Amy Nelson, who is a graphic designer known on twitter as iceddarkroast, and who has a new website coming up. They prefer to keep their relationship private, according to tweets from Amy. More recently, Amy has been showing up in Mark's videos and livestreams. Mark's favorite color was previously said to be green, but after a very blunt and obvious realization, he has changed it to red. As of 2017, Markiplier is an aspiring musician. Interesting fact: Mark's "O" face is, "CRÈME!!" Biography Mark was born in the Tripler Army Medical Center, Honolulu, O'ahu, Hawaii, and was raised in Cincinnati, Ohio. He is half-Korean from his mother and half-German from his father, but despite his background he is only fluent in English. He has attempted to speak Portuguese and other languages, but as per usual, it ends horribly. He knows some basic Korean courtesy of his mother, but very little. Mark's father passed away (after a long battle with cancer) when Mark was 18, which led him to become very depressed. Mark studied to become a biomedical engineer at the University of Cincinnati, but dropped out of college because it was too stressful for him. Mark often hosts monthly charity livestreams (almost all of which are on a Saturday around the middle to end of the month) in which he raises money to donate to charities like the Cincinnati Children's Hospital. He and his community have raised $1,118,645.14 in total and the number grows with every livestream. He currently resides in Los Angeles, California. Along with being a successful YouTuber, he is also an aspiring singer and song writter. Prominent video games Cry Of Fear One of Markiplier's earliest, and most popular play-throughs was Cry of Fear. This play-through was one of the earliest horror game videos to feature Mark using a face cam. Originally a mod for the first Half-Life game, Cry of Fear has recently become a standalone game. Mark is a big fan of Half-Life and kept up with all the mods for the first Half-Life before his YouTube days. He was very impressed with the quality of the mod, and the amount of work that had been put into creating original content for the mod. Although stumbling through the first couple of videos, he quickly adapted to the game and everything it threw at him. Mark's play-through can be found here. Happy Wheels An early playlist, and one of his most popular ones, is "Happy Wheels Highlights". As of August 17, 2016, Markiplier has uploaded 92 episodes of Happy Wheels Highlights. It's a montage of Happy Wheels player-made mini-games, that are completely or somewhat different to one another. It's notable that Markiplier often skips the most played levels. The most common ones that he finds are Glass Breaks, Bottle Runs, Spike Falls and Ball Throws. He also likes to play popular "Markiplier-themed" mini-games. The playlist can be found here. Slenderman A few of Markiplier's most popular videos are those of his Slenderman playthroughs. He has mastered many of the Slender games, including Prison, Claustrophobia, Hospice, 7th Street, Mansion, and more. After trying a few times, he dedicated a few of his videos to a serious play-through of Slender: Haunt, which he eventually mastered as well. He has yet to complete the original Slender: The 8 Pages, Slender: The Arrival, Carnival, or Christmas Special. Mark has said that the Christmas Special (which replaces Slenderman with a jolly Santa Claus, the grim music with Christmas music, buildings with gift boxes, and static with "Ho ho ho!") is truly horrifying in its own way, while also apparently a destroyer of childhoods. He seems to have grown quite fond of Slenderman, as seen in his playthrough of the indie game called Evil, where a gargantuan version of Slenderman was seen. With such appearances, he took to calling Slenderman "Slendy." which is commonly known as Slenderman's nickname. As of late, Mark has stated that he feels like Slender has run its course, but despite that he does play new Slender games when they come out. Indie Horror Games Markiplier has played many indie horror games, dedicating multiple playlists to them. He takes suggestions from his subscribers, as well as finding them himself. Sometimes, Yamimash or other YouTubers recommend games to him, or he plays games that other YouTubers played that he finds intriguing. Though he has received requests to play games built on RPGMaker, such as Ib or Mad Father, he has stated in a video before that he feels that such games are silly, and aren't really his style. However, due to very good criticism about the RPG game The Witch's House, Mark decided to "give it a try". After the gameplay, Mark admitted he had a wrong idea about RPG games and that they too can be scary. Since The Witch's House, Mark has played Paranoiac, Mad Father, Ib, and the Crooked Man, and the classic version of Corpse Party and has asked his viewers to suggest more games to play. Most of his fans suggest he plays the newer version of Corpse Party or Misao, both of which he said he will be playing as soon as he finds time for it. Mark had originally confused the classic Corpse Party with the newer version, stating at the end of the play-through that he was confused and said that he knew Cryaotic's play-through was much longer than his (it was roughly 30 parts, about half an hour or longer each.) When he realized his mistake he promised to do the newer version of Corpse Party as soon as he finds time, as the newer Corpse Party is a very lengthy game. The playlist can be found here. After he plays the games he usually gives a short critique about the game before ending the video. While playing "Evil," an Indie Horror Game, Mark was not amused. He couldn't find the objective of the game, and while he liked a few mechanics of the game, he did not think that the slow-paced and clumsy controls kept the atmosphere going. Whatever atmosphere the game had grown in the first moments of the experience was completely obliterated soon after. A balloon version of Slenderman left Mark confounded, also stating that one couldn't just put scary stuff in a game to make it actually scary. Some Indie Games he has played include, but are not limited to: Hide, Stalked, One Late Night, Evil, Hyde, Slendytubbies, Inside, The Corridor, Maze, Hylophobia, The Rake: Return to Asylum, The House, The House 2, Where Am I, Bunny Man: Lost Souls, Labyrinth, Labyrinth (as in Greek Mythology), The Rake: Hostel, Which, 1916, Imscared, Resolute Dark, Forest, Lasting, Exmortis, Mental Hospital, Illusion, Pesadelo, Inculcation, Sonic.exe, Dark Ocean, Fibrillation, Dream of the Bloodmoon, Five Nights at Freddy's, and The Grudge. Amnesia: The Dark Descent Often citing Amnesia as a truly terrifying game, Markiplier has dedicated many of his videos to the play-through of both Amnesia: The Dark Descent, and custom stories made for the game. So far, his favorite custom stories seem to be: The Things in the Night, The Great Work, and the upcoming A Machine for Pigs. Here is a list of his Custom Story playthroughs: * La Caza * Abduction * Justine * Followed By Death * The Machine * Lost The Light * Tenebris Lake * The Attic * Gary Dark Secrets * The Things In The Night * Poisonous * Disponentia * Black Forest Castle * Through The Portal * Emma's Story * Digressiophobia * Killings In Altstadt * White Night * The Great Work * Obscurity * Fekete Keres * Fear Amnesia * Rain * When Life No Longer Exists * The Grey Eagle Amnesia: A Machine For Pigs Markiplier began his A Machine For Pigs play-through on the same day that it was released, and produced 10 episodes of it. Although very excited for the game, he feels it was lacking in the fear factor that made The Dark Descent such a good horror game. That being said, he still appreciates it for what it is, despite the disappointment in his exceptions for the game. SCP Containment Breach Despite saying he won't play this game again, Mark continues to do so. SCP involves different monsters starting with a root SCP followed by some number (i.e. SCP-001). SCP-173 (or 'Billy") is the most common one which instantly kills you when your character blinks. He has also played through different mods of the game, including Slender Mod and My Little Pony. He also played a fan-made mod of the game that changed all monsters' textures, as well as many other textures and sounds, to either be related to him or his channel or to be Markiplier himself. After the release of version 0.7.1, Mark started doing videos on SCP Containment Breach again (sometimes "cheating" his way through because the game can be a pain in his butt.) He restated that SCP Containment Breach has given him some of the biggest scares. After another halt, Mark came back again with the release of version 0.8. Drunk Minecraft :"Hello, everybody, and welcome back t—['muyskerm': (something unintelligible)]—'SHUT UUUUUUUUP!"'' :—from Episode 2 Markiplier's first Drunk Minecraft video was uploaded to his channel on the 8th of August 2012 and very rapidly became a fan favourite. It mainly features him with his 2 friends muyskerm (Bob) & Lordminion777 (Wade) playing Minecraft while intoxicated. The first season consisted of 32 episodes and ran until early December. After many requests, Mark uploaded the 1st of the 2nd season of Drunk Minecraft on the 21st of March 2013, and in the 2nd season, Mark, Bob & Wade have objectives to complete competitively to become the winner of the episode, the true winner being determined by their "Eye in the Sky", Zombiemold, also known as Zombie. Even though it has not been announced how long the 2nd season will run for, Mark revealed in Q&A session that Drunk Minecraft would be interrupted, since Bob moved away to finish Law School. The series returned on October 27, with the episode "DON'T KILL THE CHICKEN." Upon the return, the previous style of Season 2 faded, with a more open theme, that is, without as many contests. A spin-off series entitled "Drunk Prop Hunt" also appeared. This has taken place on both the Garry's Mod game and Minecraft maps most likely built by Zombiemold. The series came to an abrupt end at episode 69. For health reasons Markiplier can no longer drink alcohol. Five Nights at Freddy's Mark is extremely popular for his Five Nights at Freddy's play-throughs, his first video of Five Nights at Freddy's was posted shortly after the game was released. The game sparked some interest in him, also making him say that it was the 'scariest game in years' and making him do a full play-through of it. He was even the second person to have recorded footage of beating 4/20 mode. After playing FNaF, Mark dubbed himself the king of Five Nights at Freddy's, a title still recognized to this day. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Mark started his play through of the second game a few days after it was released, saying that it was the 'scariest game ever made' and had more difficulty beating it then the last game due to FNaF 2's high difficulty. Once again he was the second person to complete the hardest mode, dubbed 10/20 mode, however, Mark did not do the other custom night challenges. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Mark started his play-through the same day the game was released, and was confused as to why there was no animatronic in the first night. Once he reached night 2, Mark stumbled through the game for a few tries, but eventually learned how to play and zipped through the game easily. Once he beat night five, he was confused as to why there were multiple endings. He then completed nightmare mode in 2 tries in the next episode. In his latest episode, Mark got the good ending and stated that even though the series had ended, it was a great game and stated that many people who hated horror games played the game out of curiosity. He said that he thinks there won't be another game in the series but that he, along with all the other fans of the game, is trying to find out what happened in FredBear's Family Diner, and the origins of Shadow Bonnie and Golden Freddy. Five Nights at Freddy's 4: The Final Chapter Markiplier started his run on the game the day it was released to the public. He had struggled with the breathing mechanic when the animatronics were close to the door, and died four times on the first night figuring it out. After getting through the breathing mechanic issues, he eventually zipped to the fifth night, where he started having struggles once again on how to counter Nightmare Fredbear. After passing the fifth night, he watched a cutscene and was shocked with horror after seeing what was presumably the Bite of 87'. Confused with the story of FNaF and how everything fits in, he ignores it and continues into the sixth night, which he beat in two tries, only dying once to Nightmare Fredbear, still being very confused by the plot in the process. Playing Nightmare mode, he died three times and made it through. Mark also played 20/20/20/20 mode on the game and died 22 times, but pulled through on the 4th of August 2015, and becoming the first person to beat it. List of Games Played Live-streams Mark has done numerous live-streams on Twitch. He has also done a few major charity live-streams, 1 of them being the $8000 Cancer Research Charity Donation and an almost $7000 donation to an organ charity. In one of his other live-streams, held on May 18, 2013, Mark and his community were able to raise over $20,000 for the "American Cancer Society" charity in under 9 hours. In the livestream in July 2014 Mark and his fans raised over $81,000 for Best Friends Animal Society over the course of 12 hours. In total, Mark, with the continued support of his loyal subscribers have raised $628,670.14 since the last charity live-stream. His streams are always held on his twitch channel, but on his May livestream for 2015, he voiced his interest in switching over to YouTube's streaming service once they fix all the bugs in the system. He said that he thought it was better to have his streams on the same website, to make it more convenient and more connected to his channel. Mark then went through with it, doing his first YouTube livestream in September of 2015. However, Mark switched back to Twitch for his June 2017 charity livestream to take advantage of Twitch-enabled games and interact more with his fans. His Twitch account can be found here. YouTube Channels Markiplier His first channel was known as "Markiplier". It was his original gaming channel. Due to a problem, this channel couldn't be partnered, so Mark started a new gaming channel so he could be partnered. On January 12, 2016 his channel was hacked by a twitter account called "OurMine." OurMine posted a video on Mark's channel with the OurMine twitter logo and profile pic that played music. The video was soon deleted by YouTube during the middle of the day. MarkiplierTWITCH MarkiplierTWITCH is an inactive channel of Mark's. It holds Mark's Twitch live streams in case a fan has missed out on a stream when Mark was on Twitch. It has been inactive since mid-2012. MarkiplierGAME MarkiplierGAME is Mark's current channel. Co-Op Video Games Markiplier has played collaboration horror games a few times. He first did a collaboration with another popular YouTube Horror Let's Player, Yamimash. After this, he played multiple Garry's Mod custom horror maps and an Indie Game called Slendytubbies with Yamimash, and played a non-horror game called Castle Crashers with Yamimash, TheRPGMinx, and CinnamonToastKen. He has played a game called Primal Fear, which he is considering playing co-op with other YouTubers. However, he has let his subscribers decide. He also played Trouble in Terrorist Town, Murder and Prop Hunt, with YouTubers such as TheRPGMinx, Ohmwrecker, PewDiePie, Seananners, CaptainSparklez, Yamimash, EatMyDiction1, Jacksepticeye, GassyMexican, and Bob(muyskerm) & Wade(LordMinion777) from Drunk Minecraft. He has done another set of videos with CaptainSparklez of Gentleman's Dispute and the sequel Max Gentleman. They both have different perspectives on their channel, but Markiplier's perspective includes the bloopers. Animations Markiplier showcases some of the fan-animated videos on his channel and in return, is able to pay the artist for their work. The YouTube animator Lixian is of special note, being the first animator to be featured and also as the creator of a large number of the animations featured on Markiplier's channel. Several notable animations on his channel involve the game Yandere Simulator. Another animator that animates for Markiplier is a youtuber that goes by the name GrittySugar. She has made a minimum amount of animations for Markiplier. Musical career Markiplier also has a history with music. He made one of his older Outro music tracks. This was known as "Funky Outro", and it was homemade by Markiplier himself. He has also sang in several videos such as "How To Beat A Monkey At Chess: THE MUSICAL", "FNAF: The Musical Feat. Markiplier (Night 1)", and "Five Nights at Freddy's: The Musical – Night 2". He also came back for Nights 4 and 5 of the Five Nights at Freddy's musical series. According to "The Markiplier Quiz", Mark has played the trumpet in a school band. Markiplier also starred in the music video/song from Starbomb for Egoraptor. There, he sang. He portrayed the announcer for the new "family" game known as "Super Smash Brothers". In a collaboration with the channel "Good Mythical Morning", he played the Phone Guy in a song they wrote about Five Nights at Freddy's. While collaborating with other YouTuber, and close friend, Matthias, in challenges such as the Disney Song challenge and the "Never Have I Ever" game, he admitted to taking a few singing lessons. Acting career Markiplier has had a somewhat successful acting career in his life. He has done acts for a variety of films and TV shows, particularly "Smosh: the Movie" and Disney's "Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything". He has also been in multiple YouTube videos that involve him acting. Many sketches made by his friend and fellow YouTuber Matthias feature him, such as "Let's Play: Real Life", "REAL LIFE MINECRAFT", and "Google In Real Life". He is rather good at it and has said he has lots of fun doing it. He has also acted in Bart Baker's music video parodies of Meghan Trainor's "Lips are Movin'" and Jason Derulo's "Wiggle" as well as Ninja Sex Party's "Cool Patrol". He also lent his voice in the ninth episode of Tomska's "asdf movie" series. Mark has also made high-production sketches in which him and his friends display their acting skills. In Febuary 2017, Mark posted "A Date With Markiplier", a "choose your own adventure" style sketch that has over 20 videos and 10 possible endings. Filmed and edited within the span of a week, it was met with very high praise from fans and is said to be a testement to the vigilance and effort of Mark and his team. It was also the first video that, at least in Mark's eyes, truly captured the personality of he evil alter ego, Darkiplier. Markiplier has also done voice work for video games, TV shows, and other YouTube channels. He voiced himself in the video game "PewDiePie: Legend of the Brofist", and even PewDiePie himself said that he was a very good voice actor. On Game Theory, he was featured in the intro of the 2nd Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Theory on the channel, where he says it was him who is purple guy and that "it's not just a theory". In his Reading Your Comments series, he said that he was the voice actor for the character 5.0.5 in the Mexican Cartoon Network animation Villanous. He has also done voiceovers in videos for Game Explain and Did You Know Gaming. Personality Markiplier plays with a style contrasting that of many other Let's Players on Youtube. While some, such as ChaoticMonki, play with a subdued, sarcastic, and sometimes panicked mood, and others such as PewDiePie play with a constantly confused, panicked, and action-packed way, Mark plays with a mixture of both. When things are quiet, he thinks and calms down before trying to solve the puzzle... at least he tries to. He commonly takes on an exaggerated facade of courage and bravado when clear of danger, proclaiming his superhuman strength, bravery, and incredible good looks. He (jokingly) overstates either his gaming skills, or his incompetence with solving puzzles, and threatens off-screen monsters, and sometimes real people, with a variety of awkward-often chair related-violence. Upon the appearance of an enemy, he often panics, giving his trademark (no pun intended) screams and fleeing towards the nearest available closet. Upon the escape from the threat, his smooth attitude returns and so do his jeers of derision towards the game's antagonist. However, on games such as Cat Mario or Give Up, or any nonsensical puzzle, he goes into a fit of rage. He is often very fired up while playing such games. He often describes this as "World-Ending Rage." Alongside his suave and sonorous voice, Mark has a well-trained eye for quality in games, praising creative or innovative features, especially physics. He's willing to play a game through to its end despite any faults it may have, even particularly bad ones, showing his appreciation for all games. After playing a game, he will often pause for a minute before ending the video to talk about the quality of the game, what it did and didn't do well, as well as giving the developer advice as to how to make the game better. Mark has a special place in his heart for his fans and has shown it numerous times during vlogs and milestone videos. He had been going through a rough patch in his life before he started doing YouTube and making people laugh, and posting videos of him playing games was the thing that kept him going. It still keeps him going today, actually. In every milestone video, Mark has shown his appreciation and love for his fans, saying that he would be nowhere without them and he believes that every single one of them have the potential to change the world. Mark often says that he believes that with the right person leading the community, they can do amazing things and do so much good in the world, they just need to be pushed in the right direction. In his 3 Million Subscriber Milestone video you can see the love and support he gives his fans and how he wants the best for all of them, with them wanting the same for him. The community they share is known for being one of the most positive fanbases on YouTube, some saying possibly that it may be the best on the Internet as a whole. Most fanbases like PewDiePie tend to be more "wild" than Mark's, but the community on Mark's channel is living proof that if all the fans can share the same common goal, they can become a group that literally do anything they can put their minds to, and Mark is determined to make sure that that opportunity doesn't go to waste. Alter Egos Wilford Warfstache Wilford Warfstache is the most popular alter ego of Markiplier. He is the pink mustache wearing journalist and reporter. Wilford is somewhat of the mascot of Markiplier's Channel. Wilford is also a cold-hearted killer, known to have murdered almost 10 people, including a couple, their neighbor, a baby, a dog, Tyler Scheid, Septiplier, and Markiplier himself. Darkiplier Darkiplier is Markiplier's evil doppleganger Unlike Mark, he says morbid, dark, and disturbing things to the viewers. Mark has clarified that he views Darkiplier as a "dangerous social manipulator", and thus played him as such in "A Date With Markiplier". Mark has hinted that Darkiplier doesn't have a shadow in "A Date With Markiplier ". Santa Claus Mark's portrayal of Santa Claus is an evil and sadistic parody of the usually jolly loveable Santa Claus. He often refers to his elves as "Bastard Kiddies". Bim Trimmer An "eccentric" game show host; From "Hire My Ass " by Cyndago. Ed Edgar A (not-so) successful baby saleman; From "Ed Edgar Adoptallot's Baby Bulk Buy " by Cyndago. Silver Shepard A superhero with a complex love triangle; From "Super Infidelity " by Cyndago. Dr. Iplier A doctor that always seems to have bad news. Also really likes videos of fatal car crashes. From "Worst News Doctor " by Cyndago. Googleplier A new advanced tech product from Google whose primary objective is to answer questions as quickly as possible. Secondary objective is to destroy mankind. From "Google IRL " by Matthias and featured in "Google Gets an Upgrade ." Bingiplier A super cool search engine that can do cool skateboard tricks and says "SAAH DUDE" a lot. Also doesn't like Googliplier. From "Google Gets an Upgrade ". Mark-bot Mark-bot is simply a robotic persona of Markiplier, similar to Googliplier. The Ham-Fisted Avenger The Ham-Fisted Avenger is a less known persona of Markiplier. He mainly uses it in Livestreams. Shane Walsh Markiplier's version of Shane Walsh is an exaggerated version of the Shane Walsh form the Walking Dead Hershel Greene Markiplier also has a twisted version of Hershel Greene from the walking dead. Sally McSaggyTits Markiplier used this persona to mask his username when playing on public servers to prevent attracting too much attention from fans. BUMBUM Mark's current fake persona to prevent too much attention from fans on public servers. NotMarkiplier69 Old Playstation username Mark uses when playing game like Grand Theft Auto 5 and Rocket League. 'MarkiplierFan'69 Current Playstation username Mark uses. Markimoo Also another fake persona, used in Agar.Io, etc. It is also what his fans refer to him sometimes. Controversy On January 2016, Mark gained controversy after he posted a video of a horror game called "The Hospital". The reason why it is controversial is because the jumpscares in the game are actual pictures of gore, which include a person's face after having it being skinned, and a nude woman's corpse being dismembered by an unknown person wearing a suit and gloves. The video has not been taken down yet, and can still be found on Mark's channel, it is unknown if Mark knows that the jumpscares are real images of gore or not. On April 11 2016, Mark posted a video titled "Youtube Has Changed", in which he discussed the problems that he thought plagued YouTube. This was during the influx of drama-related events in 2016, and many of his fans and other YouTubers, particularly GradeAUnderA, said that he was "inciting drama". Mark has yet to comment on the criticism nor GradeA's video, but it is assumed that this is because he was trying to avoid more drama. Subscriber Milestones * Markiplier hit 1 million subscribers on October 24, 2013. * Markiplier hit 2 million subscribers on April 5, 2014. * Markiplier hit 3 million subscribers on August 16, 2014. * Markiplier hit 4 million subscribers on October 23, 2014. * Markiplier hit 5 million subscribers on December 18, 2014. * Markiplier hit 6 million subscribers on February 12, 2015. * Markiplier hit 7 million subscribers on March 29, 2015. * Markiplier hit 8 million subscribers on June 15, 2015. * Markiplier hit 9 million subscribers on August 16, 2015. * Markiplier hit 10 million subscribers on October 12, 2015. * Markiplier hit 11 million subscribers on December 31, 2015. * Markiplier hit 12 million subscribers on March 23, 2016. * Markiplier hit 13 million subscribers on May 26, 2016. * Markiplier hit 14 million subscribers on August 8, 2016. * Markiplier hit 15 million subscribers on October 23, 2016. * Markiplier hit 16 million subscribers on January 3, 2017. * Markiplier hit 17 million subscribers on April 3, 2017. *Markiplier hit 18 million subscribers on July 25, 2017. Video View Milestones * Markiplier hit 1 billion video views on October 25, 2014 * Markiplier hit 2 billion video views on April 3, 2015. * Markiplier hit 3 billion video views on August 27, 2015. * Markiplier hit 4 billion video views on February 1, 2016. * Markiplier hit 5 billion video views on June 25, 2016. * Markiplier hit 6 billion video views on November 12, 2016. * Markiplier hit 7 billion video views on April 5, 2017. * Markiplier hit 8 billion video views on August 31, 2017. Daily Subscriber And Video View Changes From March 25, 2017 To August 24, 2017 This list is according to SociaBlade.com's Daily Statistics Table Watch Mojo's "TopX" Series '''Let's Play YouTube Channels Mark was ranked 3rd in Watch Mojo's Top Ten Let's Play YouTube Channels https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jHMmSYIweME Richest YouTube Gamers Mark was ranked 6th in Watch Mojo's Top Ten Richest YouTube Gamers https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LkVtyvifzqM Quotes *''"Hello everybody! My name is Markiplier, and welcome (back) to (Let's Play) name!" (Intro)' *''“I will SEE YOU! In the next video! BUH BYE!” (Outro)'' *""And as always, I will see yooouuu in the next video! BUH BYEEE!" (Outro)" *''AAAAHHAHAHAHAHHHHH!!!"'' *"I'' am TOO PRO!" *"MY NAME IS MARKIPLIER! MY NAME IS MARKIPLIER!!!" (Markiplier warms up for 5 minutes) *"AGGHGHHGHAH!!!" *"FPPSHSHPPOW!"'' *''"I'M SO STRONG/TOUGH/BRAVE/HANDSOME/SMART!"'' *''"I'm not scared. Not even a little bit." (Invariably said at start of videos.)'' *''"Okay, now I'm scared. I'M SCARED!" Invariably follows above quote.'' *''"Hello Baaaby." Said to any non-corpse/monster female encountered. Commonly said to the angel statues in Amnesia: The Dark Descent, and its custom stories.'' *''"A-ha! Chair!"'' *''"I don't even know what he did, I don't even care!"'' *''"Wade!!!"'' *''"Fwip-Fwop!"'' *''"Wait a minute... (When he notices something in a puzzle that was in his face all the time. Usually followed by an "Oh, god damnit! I'm an idiot!" )'' *''"SHUT UP NURSE! I'M A DOCTOR; OF COURSE I KNOW WHAT'S BEST!"'' *''If I didn't want to stay the first night, why would I stay anymore than FIVE?"'' *''"AHHH! HE'S STILL THERE!"'' *''"I AM THE KING... OF FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S!"'' *''"FLOOF THE HAIR! FOR POWER!!!"'' *''"YAY! We're gonna BANG SEXICLES!!!"'' *''"Yo, guys! Dickbag Mc-DICKsucker here, with another WAPPY ZAPPY LET'S PLAY! WELCOME BACK TO MARIO MAKER, GUYS! WHOPEEE!!!"'' *''"BEASITIALITY?! I DON'T WANT THAT ACHIEVEMENT!"'' *"I'm so boned!" *''"Red light. Green light!"'' *''"I'm a spastic saver!"'' *''"Not happy fun times."'' *''"F**k-a you, exams!"'' *''"Why can't I computer!! (Bashes head into keyboard multiple times) Why!!!"'' *''"Yup. Jumpscares Galore."'' *"Holy Balls!" *''"Where did you come from, where did you go? Where did you come from, Cotton-Eyed Joe."'' *''"Where'd I come from, where'd I go? Where the fuck did the video go?" Playing on VR, having not remembered where the camera was but still having the VR headset on. *"F**k you and everything you care about."'' *''"I will first shake his hand for making such an awesome custom story, and then I'll PUNCH HIM IN THE DICK!...I'll punch them in the dick so hard they'll become women!... 'Now I'll get all of my fans go to your house and HOLD YOU DOWN while I punch you in the dick."'' *''D**k Punching Party!!!"'' *''"Press 'B' to blow!"'' *''"Holy Hell!"'' *''"I'm a Goofy Goober, yeah!"'' *''"That thing likes to scream in my ear."'' *''"AAHH! That is a beast of legend!" (Labyrinth)'' *''"Warfstache don't take no shit from no one."'' *''"Thank you so much."'' *''"I'm rambling on again."'' *''"Sound is everything in a game."'' *''"Bull! BULLLLL!!!!"'' *''"What is going oAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"'' *''"I boosh you!"'' *''"I'm King of the Squirrels!!!"'' *''"HAAAAABUSKI!!!"'' *''"I'm like the face of Cheez-It!"'' *''"Ahhh, piss!"'' *''"Do I need to press B to Blow? I've mastered my B to Blow Skillz"'' *"Love is apparently Candy Crush" (MARKIPLIER LOVES YOU | HuniePop #1) *"Missing a testicle but I gained a penis" (Happy Wheels Highlights #80) *"Wade you ass bag" (GTA 5 Online With Markiplier & JackSepticeye Part 1: Yep We're All Dead) *''"I'm a strong independent woman, WHO DON'T NEED NO MAN!" (Whenever he plays a female character in any game)'' *''"BOXESSS!!!!!!!!!" (Whenever he sees boxes, particularly in Garry's Mod with Yamimash)'' *''"WHEREEEES THE BLAAACKSMIITH?!"'' *''"Doooooooon't....moooooooovvvveeee, Chealsey...don't....moooooooove..."'' *''"I CAN FEEL THE TREES!" (Slender: The Arrival)'' *''"NO THANK YOU. I DON'T WANT ANY." (Often screamed when faced with a monster.)'' *''"Goodie goodie gumdrops"'' *''"POOF!"'' *''"Alright alright alriiight! You gon' learn today!"'' *''"Little piggy no no, little piggy go home!" (Outlast & Amnesia: A Machine For Pigs)'' *''"Open the door, get on the floor, everybody do the dinosaur!"'' *''"Those are people!, Those are people!, I'm gonna go say hi to the people!"'' *"JESUS CHIRSTMAS PISS POTATOES" (HARDER THAN QWOP | Go Home You're Drunk) *"I saw a triangular rock, I thought... ohhhh" (Brilliant Plan, Shit Execution | Prop Hunt Ep. 19 Feat Jack, Mark, and Yami) *''"Brick'd in the d**kl!"'' *''"God dingus dammit!"'' *''"Poopy Poopy in my pants!"'' *''"I know... I KNOW Balloon Boy, you're a dick. I get it! Remind me to punch you in the face ten times more then usual!" (Five Nights at Freddy's 3, after encountering Phantom BB)'' *''AAAHOW WHAT THE FUCK?" (When Toy Bonnie "scans" the Freddy mask for the first time'') *"Everything's good about my head except my face" (Pewds, Mark, Jack + Ken - Face Swap Live!) *"NOT PRO ENOUGH... I'm pro enough I'm the most pro that ever proed! You don't know how much pro I pro!" *"Suck me? That's hardly a punishment." (MARK'S AMAZING VOICE | Golf With Friends (ft Markiplier & JackSepticEye) *"#longassproblems" (Markiplier Highlights #36) *"The key card is on my butt!" (Don't Spill Your Coffee) *"This is going to be an Ass blasting bitcheloid" *"Take your cupcake and ram it up your butt" *"FUCKING COCK!!" *"SPONSOR EAGLE!!" *"WHY DO I WANT DANCY PANTS TO BE MAD AT ME?!?" *"DanaNanaNaNan BALLORA. DanaNanaNanaNan Don't kill me. BaNaNANANANANUNN...SNEAKING.." *"This time I'm not gonna be a bag of asses and this time I'm gonna get Oblong Obelisk Oscar and do a thing." *"Like most things in your life, replace your mistakes with frosting." (FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S GIANT CUPCAKE ft Markiplier - NERDY NUMMIES) *"VERY VERY FRIGHTENING ME HOLY SHIT HOLY FUCK... I'm dead" *"You jiggle a lot, which is something I appreciate." *"Where's the grabber dick?" (Who's Your Daddy?") *" You guys are such fools, you guys are such dumbs, I can't believe what you're doing that with those guns, man you're all really stupid!" (said in the tone of "Santa Claus Is Coming To Town" in You're A Goddamn Liar! | Prop Hunt Ep. 24) *"Why do you have to qualify? Why do you gotta- Uh oh." (Wade's Ultimate Sacrifice | Prop Hunt Ep.22 W/Jack, Mark, and Jack) *"Everything's random and what you do doesn't matter because the outcome is you're gonna live and then you're gonna die! Hopefully in the middle you'll have sex somewhere" *"I need to not make noise cuz he is blind and can only hear me, so (proceeds to accidentally smash crate loudly) ...I'm gonna die so hard." *"You saggy-balled-saggy-boobed pile of of of of of of mmmmmm-MARKIPLIER MUCUS! *"Come on, give me something hard! ...Don't give me something hard please." *"Ah alas the sweet prince gone from this world... died like the little bitch he was." *"You're Fuck You The Red Nose Dicker Basket!" (Oh Sir!! The Insult Simulator) *"You you.......you-y-y-you look like a................you-FUCK YOU" (Oh Sir!! The Insult Simulator) *"Learn to insult?! I already know how to insult! You smarthy cuck wuged! ... What the fuck." (Oh Sir!! The Insult Simulator) *"Imma expunge the bitchish nature out of my body. Go into badma- badmass mode. Badass Markiplier Mode! Also know as "badmass mode." *"I'm zip zapping, I'm zappy wapping! Nobody's gonna get me when I'm zaptastic!" *"Who disturbs the dead? Uhh... me? My name is Markiplier. Professional Dead Disturber." *"Hey, I'm a soup kinda guy." (Hitogotchi) *"I'm a giggly bitch by nature." (Try not to Laugh Challenge #2) *"Penguins don't chose the pancake life." (The Whisper Challenge #5) *"When I look at your lips, I only see penis!" (The Whisper Challenge #5) *"I didn't even get to be eaten by a spider, which was always my dream!" (Undertale Live - Part 5) *"I just ate that snowman's dick." (Undertale Live - Part 6) *"I thought the last minute encouragement would've made you not be a bag of dicks." (Right Click to Necromance) *"Well I got caught with my dick out! Fuck me then." (Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location - Custom Night - Part 2) *"This is not what I've thought you're gonna do. I thought you're gonna start sucking my dick." *"I've been ready for the cringe my whole god damn life. My whole life has been a cringe fest." *"One boob and a ass make a whole woman." (CHANGE) *"Do not pour that on me... it's colder than water." (EGGNOG ICE BATH) *"-And if you don't, I will shove my funny foot up your mother loving behind, you crazy boys!" *"I've got a D, but that's doesn't help me." (Mirror Layers) *"I should've eaten that asshole!" (RANDOM CHANCE HATES ME!! | The Bear's Black Heart) *"I FART EVEN MORE, GOD DAMN IT! (RANDOM CHOICE HATES ME!! | The Bear's Black Heart *"Is that it's eyeballs or it's ass?!" (Astroneer | Part 2 | DEATH BY HABOOB) *"Stop humping my face." (FREE ROAM FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S 2 | Overnight 2 Redux) *"Champion hole filler!" (Improv Funny Moments) *"My grandpappy used to tell me "I love balls!" (Improv Funny Moments) *"You wanna share the ass ramming experience." (BREAKING MARKIPLIER'S BACK | Friend Yoga) *"Thank you. I have nothing." (RIGHT) *"Hello ice cream, my name is Markiplier and welcome to my mouth." (RIGHT) *"Tastes like ink and blood mixed together" (WHAT IF DISNEY WENT BAD...? | Bendy & The Ink Machine) *"Who's laughing now? ...I don't think anyone's laughing..." (WHAT IF DISNEY WENT BAD...? | Bendy & The Ink Machine) *"Oh!" (pretends to be scared/startled when Bendy suddenly appears) *"I don't give a FUCK. What the color of your skin is, I don't care what religion you believe in, I don't care where you've come from and where you are now. All I care about is who you are." (RESPECT) *"I'll make your booty go honk baby." (NOTHING BUT DICKS | Cards Against Humanity w/Bob, Wade, Jack) *"I am a lost soul on the wind. When you stand for something, you find that you stand alone and this hat & I share the same soul. We are the same. (Markiplier's February Charity Livestream) *"HAVE I EVER looked better than I do in this hat in this moment?!" (Markiplier's February Charity Livestream) *"I'll start inserting things into my ass." (SCARY SPOOKY MARKIPLIERS | Prop Hunt #42) *"Hey baby, nice cow ass" (NOTHING SEXUAL ABOUT THIS EITHER... | Mr. Massagy - Part 2) *"Espresso in my ass" (Don't Tax Me, Bro!) *"If you love your children, throw them into the deep end of the pool." (Tyler's First Edit) *"I've got a purple alien key & I'm going to stuck it in any purple slot that I see... sorry." (Subnautica | Part 54 | FINDING THE ALIEN CACHE!!) *"Hey you don't have to explain kawoosh to me. I kawoosh at home alone every night." (MARKIPLIER, MASTER OF SEDUCTION... | Mr. Massagy - Part 3 (ENDING) *"Apparently I don't know how to flirt with a pillow..." (MARKIPLIER, MASTER OF SEDUCTION | Mr. Massagy - Part 3 (ENDING) *"I want the biggest bird you can find! I want it, all over me! (NIGHTMARE ON SESAME STREET | Alphabet Lane) *"I did it, I dabbed. Am I hip with the kids now?" (BEST FRIENDS FOREVER | Five Nights with 39) *"Big bubble blowing baby over there." (BEST FRIENDS FOREVER | Five Nights with 39) *"A boogie woogie woogie woo motherfucker" (BEST FRIENDS FOREVER | Five Nights with 39) *"I'm not dying, I'm going live!" (I GOTTA LIVE) *"Amy is just an absolute inspiration to me every single day" (Markiplier Going on TOUR!?) *"Anti is that you? Are you glitching up the weather up there?" (MONO.exe) *"Oh hey! Were those always there? Hello! Hi Sam how're you? (GO TO SLEEP... | Five Nights at Candy's 3 - Part 1) *I'm a creative little girl with no eyeballs" (GO TO SLEEP | Five Nights at Candy's 3 - Part 1) *"I didn't expect you to be there you douche nozzle." (THE DYNAMIC DUO | Five Nights At Candy 3 - Part 3) *"The most amazing thing isn't that I've helped people or that I've saved lives, I hear that all the time. I still doubt that, but the most amazing thing is that you guys saved me." (I Feel Lost) *"Alright, who's the penis?" (THIS WILL PROBABLY BE BANNED | GMod Prop Hunt #43) *"Oh you can become a dick?! (THIS WILL PROBABLY GET BANNED | Prop Hunt #43) *Fuck you & fuck me... ugh but not in that order." (SCREAMING MY LUNGS OUT!! | ToyBox) *"This room is a bang free zone!" (WHO IS THE PUPPET? | Five Nights At Candy's 3 - Part 5) *"Hitler never had a pepis!" (WOULD YOU LIKE A NICE COLD PEPIS?!) *"Where's the giant red dildo? COME ON! Dil-do or dil-don't?" (A SCARE FROM THE PAST | Slender: Adrift) *"Haha! I beat your syst- Aww fuck" (A SCARE FROM THE PAST | Slender: Adrift) *"A rock? My ancestors used to ride these babies for miles." (A SCARE FROM THE PAST | Slender: Adrift) *"BAP BAP BAP WHY ARE YOU NOT BAPPING?!" (Bendy And The Ink Machine: Chapter 2) *"Nice feet, you loser" (Bendy And The Ink Machine: Chapter 2) *"He's got a ballista through his penis and he's just shrugging it off!" Oh my god what a hero! What an unstoppable beast!" *"AH DOODLY DOOO!!" (FREDDY'S COMING FOR YOU!! | Night Horrors) *"Okay I'm emotionally devastated. I need to go lie down." *"I hate all of you." (Wade replies with "Yay") ( HOW TO BE DEAD INSIDE | UNO Part 1) *"Eat shit Bob!" (HOW TO BE DEAD INSIDE | UNO Part 10) *"Do you like my tum tum?" (OH GOD WHY?!) *"Let me have a heart to heart with you guys." (April Charity Livestream 2017) *"Never stop creating, in the endeavor" (WHO AM I?) *"I want to change the world" (WHO AM I?) *"Parents divorcing?" BUBBLES! Crippling depression? BUBBLES!! Did your wife leave you? BUBBLES!!!" (Markiplier TV) *"And Arnold Schwarzenegger's last words were Asta la vista, I cheated on my wife and now for the weather. Jim?" (Markiplier TV BLOOPERS) *"You guys should try my job, dealing with you assholes!" (Yes... We're The Assholes Mark | We Need To Go Deeper Ep. 6 W/Mark, Wade, and Jack) *"Ho ho ho I hate my life, ho ho ho god damn it my wife!" (1 WILD MAN vs THE WORLD | Ultimate Epic Battle Simulator) *"Just flop your stupid floppy body over this yonder way and if you fuck it up- oh you fucked it up" (World's 4th Quietest Let's Play) *"I'm gonna get my bread ass slit in those slots... mmmmm" (World's 4th Quietest Let's Play) *"OH! Nailed it! I'm the best! Oh... I'm not the best I'm in last place." (I FUCKING HATE BASKETBALL | Golf With Your Friends Ep.3 W/Mark, Wade, and Jack) *"The butterflies look like Poptarts" (I FUCKING HATE BASKETBALL | Golf With Your Friends Ep.3 W/Mark, Wade, Jack) *"No! I goofed! My first goof!!" (Peace, Death) *"No, no, no don't hump the bottle" (RETURN OF THE RAGE | I Am Bread #3) *"Amy, I'm pregananant" (GIRLFRIEND DOES MY MAKEUP | Reading Your Comments #18) *"Just flap your meat on there" (WORLD'S GREATEST BREAD | I Am Bread #4) *"An asshole coming out of an asshole" (HEY BABY! HEEEEY BABY!!! | Cards Against Humanity) *"I'm a man with a plan, thank you ma'am" (WORLD'S WORST BREAD | I Am Bread #4) *"There's sand in my vagina!" (SPEAK OUT CHALLENGE) *"I'm sorry, I have a sandy vagina... I can't help it!" (Markiplier Makes: A Sand Castle) *" Extremely. Sandy. Vagina." (Markiplier Makes: A Sand Castle) *"I found your goo between my thighs" (TOO MUCH GOO | Mario Kart w/Mark) *"I WAS JUST CUUUMM" (SCREAMING BREADY MURDER | I Am Bread #6) *"I'd fuck metal Peach" (SLOWEST RACE EVER | Mario Kart w/Ethan - Part 2) *"Uh I'll be this bitch" (MORE GOO MORE WINS | Mario Kart w/Mark #2) *"You mouth ejaculated all over my dick!!" (Markiplier Makes: Cake) *"MY AAASSSS STOP SHAVING MY AAAAASSSS" (DEADLIEST CHILDREN'S GAME | Jump Doper) *"WHY WAFFLE FRIES?!" (DEADLIEST CHILDREN'S GAME | Jump Doper) *"It's the fffuckin Darkiplier ending" (I LOVE THIS GAME!! | Chook and Sosig) *"Why are you naked?" (THIS GAME IS BEAUTIFUL | Sacramento) *"I kill everything I kiss!" (THIS GAME IS BEAUTIFUL | Sacramento *"Why is the sun setting?" (THIS GAME IS BEAUTIFUL | Sacramento) *"I don't think that's how windmills work..." (THIS GAME IS BEAUTIFUL | Sacramento) *"Say hi and then blow me up.again" (THIS IS HOW I DIE | I Can't Drive This w/Shodleech) *"I'm the only normal one here" (merp) *"We need special bathrooms for our special butts" (merp) *"It's in my hand fucko" (Markiplier Makes: Art) *"Ooooooh I got moon shoes. OOOOOHHH I got moon shoes!" (FUNNIEST GAME IN YEARS | Zooicide) *"WHO ARE YOU? WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE? WHY ARE YOU HERE? ... Nice ass" (GREETINGS) *"TOP OF THE MORNING TO YA CUNTS" *"My name is Mark "Tank" Coolass" (KILLING WITH A WAVE ?! | Waviolence) *"Those instructions need to FUCKING MOVE I can't see my character! Don't tell Amy..." (BIG BOI PUNCHES | ARMS w/Mark) *"Paper or plastic ma'am?" I'm not a ma'am! (i don't even know...) *"Oh no... poor JackSepticeye... oh no what will happen... OH GOD HE'S DEAD!" (WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?! | Do or Die) *"I was eager to get into that hooooole" (COOL, CALM, and CRAZY | Crash Bandicoot N'Sane Trilogy - Part 5) *"GET FINKIED" (THESE FINGYs DON'T WORK | Hand Simulator ) *"Ohio is my city" (That Disney Channel Money | Prop Hunt Ep. 33 w/Mark, Jack, and Wade) *"Ohio is my godchurch" (That Disney Channel Money | Prop Hunt Ep. 33 w/ Mark, Jack, and Wade) Dead Space 3 (February 2013) * the prologue, as Tim; when he jumps over a chasm in the cliff while rappelling down "Ohhh, piss!" * "Man, this is cool! This is like a f**kin' adventure game right here! I mean, I always thought that the guys at Visceral Games were always creative. What is that?!" ** last part was because the ship he was escaping was about to come down on him. * "Ha ha! This guy seems to have a – oh, I'm actually playing here!" Ao Oni (August 2013) * his phone "Shaddup!" then laughing "...It's my mom!" * finally pushing his first chair; pauses "...OH, COME ON! How was I supposed to I had to do that?! You son of a bitch!" * "If there was just - just – a purple monster sitting in a corner, waiting for me to walk over it, I would shit myself dry. I would absolutely lose all control of my bowels!" * "Why is this good? Why is this good?" Oni bursts in. "AAGH - ! …What the hell?! How was I supposed to do anything?! What was that?!" * "Oh, if that blue bastard, is just stickin' around -" a candle stand, which startles him *gasp* "...That's new!" * "You suggested?! The big bubble-blown baby suggested?!" * hanged body hits the floor, startling Mark "...! Was he there the whole time?!" :Mark: unwillingly accepting Takuro into the party "No, I don't trust you! I don't trust you as far as I can throw you! You're all of those monsters. Why would I trust him?! Why in a million years?! I saw him get garbled! …I guess I didn't see him get garbled…" character enters the area where he needs an item from his inventory one last time. :Mark: he opens the menu "But I'm gonna go on a limb - " Takuro's place on the party window is a blue monster. " - and assume that - " what he's seeing " - AAAHHH!" quickly exits the menu as he tries to escape. Unfortunately, he runs his character straight into the monster. :Mark: what had just happened "…Auh, I walked right into him." then laughs "That was good! That was good, game! That was well done. That sic – You son of a bitch, that was very well done! That was good. That was very good! Oh-''ho'', my gawd!" Calm Time (Nov. 23, 2013) * "'HELP! HE KILLED HER! HE STABBED HER WITH A KITCHEN KNIFE!' …I'm very sorry." * "'Press Control to calm yourself'." and presses Control key "Oh, that just crouches me. How does that calm myself?" * "Oh my god, that is so morbid!" * "Good god! Don't do that to me! I'm not in a disposition to handle that – wait a minute. ...Uh... Lady...? Are you... Are you that lady, but in ghost -" phone in background "Shut up; I don't have time for this!" * "Oh my god...! That was incredibly loud!" * "That scared the buhjeezus outta me!" * "Aauuh, I don't wanna kill the kid!" … "Aw, that's so sad! I'm not gonna kill him. Well, I'm not gonna kill him first, anyway." * "What is that? Is that Slender Man?!" closer "Oh, no. Sorry; I saw that thing; it looked like a giant, white box-head." * "Nonononono...! You don't see anything..." * the ghost woman appears behind him "WWWWhoa-kay, back up there, lady...!" * "...Dam''mit, where the hell ''are these guys? They're nowhere to be found." * "Jeezus, lady, you need to stop that right now. I do not take kindly to that...! You're being very creepy...!" * he finally attacks the child "No – aw, no, no, no! Aw, no! Auh, I feel so bad! But remember, guys: this is just a game..." himself, then puts the child out of his misery, to put it bluntly; palms his forehead in shame "Nhhhh... That's awful!" [turns to find the ghost woman standing behind him ''again]'' "Jeezus! Stop that, lady!" Rust * Bob "muyskerm": after eating raw chicken; recoils "Oh, good gozzit! Oh my god!" ** Mark: "What? What d'you do?" ** Bob: "I-I... I ate it..." ** Mark: "Ohhhh." ** Bob: gasps "Oh, my god, I just threw up!" ** Mark: laughing ** Bob: "That was the most horrifying thing that's ever happened to me! I think I have salmonella! ...What the f...?!" ** Mark: "You know - " ** Bob: "Oh, my god! I'm throwing up! Do you hear that sound?!" ** Mark: "I do not!" ** Bob: "Oh my god, that's horrifying!" off his headphones ** Mark: "I wish I was recording that!" ** … ** Bob: "Oh, no – oh, god, it's still happening! I'm gonna throw up! Ahhhhhh!" * "Damnit, I turned up your mike! Why did I turn it up?!" * "I want the thrill of killing people, not the thrill of surviving." Outlast * "! ...What was that?! What the hell was that?! What did you just throw at me?! ...I wasn't ready for that! Jeezus! Calm down!" * "That guy was, like, in full body armor! How'd they kill him?" * "Well! Glad you're being so polite about this. You're very civil—oh my god! I didn't block… I didn't mean to look down! Ugh! They're naked! They are sooo naked! Oh my god!" Trivia * Mark, as showed in his pole dancing video with siennaspaldingtv , can turn his feet nearly 180 degrees. * In one of his videos, Mark said that some of his videos can be found on Pornhub, with a title which describes him as a sexy interracial man. * Mark has stated in a livestream that his middle name is Edward. * Mark's older brother, named Jason T. Fischbach, is the author of the popular webcomic TwoKinds. * Mark has said that he has worked as a Bartender and a Carpenter. * Mark has automatonophobia, specifically towards mannequins. He hates them with a passion and often times when he encounters one in a game he usually responds with cutting himself off and going silent, then speaking very negatively towards the mannequin, usually threatening it if it moves. He also shows distaste for animatronics in Five Nights at Freddy's because of their mannequin-esque traits. Coupled with the fact that he knows that they move doesn't help very much. * Despite his various alcohol-related videos such as Drunk Minecraft or Drunk GTA, he claims he is very sensitive to alcohol due to a gene common among people of Asian ancestry, and does not generally drink to excess. When doing videos such as this, he takes medication as to avoid the reaction. ** This led to him having a mini-stroke caused by his heart not being able to pump blood to his brain properly after drinking alcohol while visiting his Family in Cincinnati. In the hospital he was taken, he was told that his heart was fine, but he couldn't drink anymore alcohol, a fact that Mark is fine with. This however means that Drunk Minecraft is officially over. This was explained on Reading Your Comments #4.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wPjr8sT9t8E * He is a big fan of "Whose Line Is It Anyway?" * In his vlog, "Moving to LA!!" He said he had plans to move to LA in a few months so he will be able to be closer to "the heart of YouTube" and be able to collaborate with fellow YouTubers more often. * He is addicted to Cookie Clicker, and in his vlog "Moving to LA!!" he said he has reset twice. By contrast, he doesn't play Flappy Bird, since he knew he was going to get addicted to the app. The only other version of Flappy Bird he has played is FlapBound, an EarthBound-styled game. * For whatever reason, no matter how many times he tries, Mark simply ''couldn't ''beat the game Vanish. When he did finally beat it he had made possibly one the most excited/happy reactions on the Internet to beating a game. *On a livestream on January 22, 2017, Mark stated his favorite color is red, instead of it originally being green. * Some of Mark's diction includes: ** disposition ** ergo ** morbid ** room (pronounced as ruhm) ** coupon (pronounced as koo-pin) ** human (pronounced as hoo-man) ** Bowser (pronounced as Boe-ser) * Markiplier has been in some of Bart Baker's parodies, like his Lips are Moving PARODY, when appears at the end when Meghan delivers the presents, and Wiggle PARODY, in which he is one of the Wiggles trying to stop Jason's song. * Mark has ADD, as often stated in livestreams. * Mark was ranked third in WatchMojo's Top Ten Let's play YouTube Channels. * On several occasions, he has stated that his favorite game is Earthbound. Despite this, he has never done a let's play of the game. *Mark apparently almost had Doom as a surname. *In Part 1 of Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator, Mark implies that his favorite musical artist is Ed Sheeran. *Mark had a love for Cheese-Its, as stated in early livestreams. **A picture of Mark with a box of Cheese-Its on his head was featured on the Cheese-Its Facebook page. **In a Prop Hunt video, Mark said he got sick of Cheese-Its after they sent him 10 boxes of Cheese-Its. *In later livestreams, Mark has said his favorite snack is Takis. **He has desperately tried to recreate the Takis powder, his favorite part, but has had no luck. *After his first channel was deleted in 2012, a late night conversation on a balcony with Wade convinced him to make a new channel. *Mark said in a Reading Your Comments video that his first subscriber was a friend named Michelle. *Mark's favorite things to watch on YouTube are YouTube Poops and MLG Compilation Parodies. **His favorite YouTube Poop is a Dragonball Z edit from the early days of YTP. References Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Animators Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views